ONEW SUNBAENIM SEKARAT
by hsangrim16
Summary: member exo susah banget dibangunin, dan onew datang mereka langsung pada banguuunn..


ONEW SUNBAENIM SEKARAT

(Oneshoot)

Hai haii haiiiii…..

Gua author kece melanglang buana kembali broh \m/ lu pada kangen pasti *cium satu satu member eksoh*…..

~reader: gua bunuh lu thor !

~Author: choding aja keleszzzzzzzzz :p

Oke author mulai deh yah, oya sorry kalo author sering kepedean , padahal author ini super pemalu, lebih pemalu dari kalian kalian yg jadi silent reader,, wkwkkwwk *cindir dikit gpp keleszzz* abaikan~…

Maaf kalo di ff author banyak katakata aneh , gaje , gak sopan, ngebully, atau sedikit nista gtu . author mah Cuma chodingchoding doang tuh wkwkw trus kalo typonya banyak ampe bkin berantakan itu mah karena author bukan pengetik dengn sebelas jari , author Cuma pake empat jari doang -_-" dan gua hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak pantas mendapat vitaminmu yeoolll TvT ~maaf author curhat ,keceplos tadi..

Author ini banyak komat, kaga juga pasti di kamit sama readers-.-

Dan ini FF, udah pernah author post di Wp author ndri hehehe ;;)

Oke ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author : Han Sang Rim

Cast : Exo & Onew Shinee

Genre : reader bisa tentuin sendri, dan pasti yaoi ~soalnya author chanbaek shiper \m/ *readers: kga tanya thooor :3~*

Keqibroth bra ~

Hei ! lo lo pade! Bangun dah nape! Udah siang gini juga! Kaga dapet jatah makan lu baru tau, gua abisin semua makanan elu pada, mampus lohhh! ~suho

Eh gak sengaja si suho ntu dengerrr

Gak usah sok muat deh tuh perut eomma D.O kan jga kalo masak gak nanggung pake kawah dodol yg khas betawi segede GONG pagelaran seni bangsuu ~eh ternyata sehun-.-

Heninggg *Cuma suara ngorok doang masih kedenger*

Hening

Hening

Hening

…..

Yaudah deh, lu bangun dah gua udah mau makan , eomma D.O masak ayam goreng tuh ~suho *lemes*

Triiinggg*********

Mwo? Onew sunbaenim? ~suho *kaget*

Mana ayam! ~onew *BERINGASAN*

Belum sempat si abang suho jawab , tiba kedengrn tuh suara gerombolan badak lapar gtu -,- yg jaraknya dri 500 km udah kedengarn *lebeehdehh-.-*ternyata eksoh all member broh pada kaget dengar onew datang yg mau makanin ayam mereka-,-

Ya you knowlah onewkan ayam 1 ton juga abis dimakan ama die-,,-

Huaaaa! Banteng afrikaa! ~onew

Huaaa, hewan purba kembaliiii, ada tyraccc *tyrac yg dimksud adalahKRIS* kabur newwww! ~suho

Eh, gua baru tau jerapah juga hewan purba? ~onew

-pause- siapa sunbae? ~suho

Chanyeoolllll-play- ~onew

Huaaa~~~~~~

Kyyaaahhh!

Amppuunnn! Pinggang guaa

Mati guaaaa…

Durudukduruduk -

Ya sperti itulah kedengarannya teriakan ala suho dan onew sunbaenim serta suara langkah kari lari-larian member exo yg kalang kabut masuk ke ruang makan nyelamatin ayam-ayam mereka…

Dan tetiba aje deh si d.o nganga selebar selangkangan kris ngeliat kelakukuan leader,sunbaenim, hyungdeul+dongsaengdeulnya itu-,-

Demi apa lo pada heboh gtu demi ayam goreng doang ~D.O

Demi menyelamatkan hidup kitekite pade dari ancaman busung lapar hyung ~kai

-semua member ngangguk aje iyeiye ama apa kata kai (minus suho+d.o+onew)-

Ayo duduk kita makan ~'v'~ bacon

-semua member duduk dan suhoooooooo-

Lu semua nista banget , lu kira gua apa hak, keset ,karpet, atau apa haaa? Lu injekinjek lu giler ampe muka gua melintir gini ?~

-banyangin deh readers muka suho melintir o.o-

Yaaa! ~chanyeol histeris

Ada apa yeolieee ? ~KRIS

Yaaaa! Lihat hyung , o..oo..onn… ~chanyeol gagap

oo…ooo ooo..nnnn apa sih? Lu oon ? memang sih ~luhan

hyung lulu jahat ama chanyeol hyung!~sehun *biasa deh purapura mewek kayak biasa biar dapet bubble tea dari chanyeoll kalekkkzzz*

Yaa! Tidak sehun-ah , maaf gua Cuma choding aja tdi mah, habisnya chanyeol lebay sehun-ahh , sini peluk hyung~luhan

-pelukan ala nenek dan cucuk yg tidak bertemu 2 abad dan terpisah di dua rumah-

Woi! Bukannya waktu lu pada mesramesraan monyoongg! ~Xiuchen

Iyaneh evil kampret-,- nista banget lu kegua, gua tau lu belain gua klo gak demi buble tea kalo kaga yg demi pelukan lulu hyung~chanyeol

-hening-

Woi! Maknae gilak, dongsaeng nista, liat nih Onew sunbaenim SEKARATTTTTTTTTTT! Lu nistain dia, kaga bangun gimana? Engkong sooman bakal ngamukin gua T^T ~suho *mendadak evil*

YAAA! ~all member minus chanyeol +suho

Lu semua emang pada bego , buta , nista , zolim pula… lu pada kga pernah dengerin gua selesai ngomong , pasti lu potong! ~chanyeol

-cengo massal-

Abang none bantu nape ngangkat onew berat nih ~tao

-ternyata tao lagi usaha ngangkat onew dibantu sama lay-

END, Maafyah ceritanya ngaur aneh gaje kaga lucu, gua aja kaga ketawa bacanya… -.- RLC yah ;;) *puppyeyes*


End file.
